Recently, encoded polymeric microparticles are widely used to detect bioanalytes (e.g., DNAs or proteins) owing to their simple fabrication processes and numerous coding capacities. However, encoded polymeric microparticles can be easily damaged due to poor physical/chemical durability of the constituent polymeric materials and can absorb analytes, causing analysis errors. Also, bioconjugations of polymeric microparticles with biomaterials are limited to a few special chemical processes and are not able to apply diverse conjugation chemistry. Thus, there is a need to develop microparticles that can be encoded, have superior chemical and physical stability, are functionalized with various functional groups, and can be produced on a large scale.